yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Austin "Leviathan" Michael
Austin "Leviathan" Michael is a backyard wrestler from Waveland, Indiana and is one of the two main founders of the fed Waveland Championship Wrestling Entertainment. He is also the leader/creator/producer of the youtube channel BadGamingProduction. Austin has won 9 championships in his collegiate wrestling career and that success carries over into his backyard wrestling career. Jr. High Wrestling Career (2006-2008) Austin's wrestling career began in the middle of his 7th grade year at Southmont Jr. High. After being told constantly to get out and do sports, Austin decided to go with wrestling. He went into the season as a rookie at the 130lb weight class and was constantly antagonized by the team as he only knew a small bit about wrestling. He ended up improving some over the course of the season as he was one of the only 6 of 24 people on his team to win against an opponent from Lebanon (one of the toughest team in the conference), as he ended up pinning his opponent in 1:14 and began to gain some respect from his peers. He then went on to finish his first year of wrestling 7-6 with 6 pins (in under a minute) and won an award for most 2 point near falls (also at 6) while finishing 4th in the Super 13 tournament and 4th in the Western Boone tournament. He then went on to compete as a 130lb wrestler again as an 8th grader the next year and was shockingly voted as team captain by his teammates. Austin became a very likeable person on the team and those who messed with him the year before had come to respect his hard work and dedication. Austin improved immensely in his second year in the sport as he destroyed 95% of his opponents as he pinned all of them in less than a minute. He finished only his second year of wrestling 27-5 (just missing the record of 28-4) with an award for most pins (as he won 26 of 27 by pin, winning the pinless match by a 19-5 major decision). Austin also won an award for most improved. Austin also finally tasted multiple championship wins as he won the Super 13 tournament (pinning all opponents in less than 30 seconds, including one who beat him previously in the season), he won the Western Boone tournament, and he won the Montgomery County championship, and he won the Sagamore Athletic Conference tournament by beating an opponent who beat him earlier in the season in the finals (he couldn't compete in the MC and SAC tournament due to injury the year before). High School Career (2008-2010) In November of 2008, Austin walked in as one of the stardom freshman on a wrestling team that was one win shy of competing at semi-state for the first time since 2001. Already a favorite of the upperclassmen, Austin ended up wrestling on varsity at 130lbs and after a very rough season competing against some of the top guys in state, he posted a 26-3 (25 pins and 1 decision) record falling just short of going to state by losing a tough match by one point. He finished the season as the freshman/rookie of the year and won the Mountgomery County Championship for the 2nd time in his 3 year career and also won the Carmel Freshman Tournament and won the Southmont Classic Championship Tournament. His sophomore season ended up being his last season of wrestling. Austin was having a hard time cutting back down to 130lbs and wasn't doing well academically as he was failing two classes. Austin tried to continue dominance but was stuck on JV for the first time. He went on to go 18-0, (all wins were by pin) winning the North Montgomery tournament and won the Montgomery County Championship for the third time. Austin ended up walking off the team after dealing with personal issues and failing his spanish class. After winning the Montgomery County Championship for a third time, that was the last wrestling match of his for the rest of his high school career. Transition to backyard wrestling (2011-Present) In February of 2011, Austin Michael was invited by his friend, NTDW wrestler The Prototype (currently known as Tristan Parker in MWA), to "NTDW 41: The Only show with the number 41". Austin then became good friends with it's wrestlers (Brock Obama, Johnny Gunn, Marcus Maximus, and Exile). Austin became very interested on becoming a backyard wrestler. His efforts fell flat when he was told there was only 4 shows left before NTDW closed it's doors forever. In March of 2012, Austin met up with his youtube group in hopes of starting up their own yard fed. The meeting was a success as two people in the group already were a part of a yard fed at one point and had plenty of experience and were going to be assests to the upcoming fed. These two were Aaron Creek (who was in NTDW as TANK and was a NTDW Grand Champion) and Sam Burge (who created HBWF 3 years prior and was HBWF World Champion). The fed was created and given the name WCWE. Austin will make his backyard wrestling debut on July 24, 2013 under the name Austin "Leviathan" Michael. In November of 2012, after reminicing about his high school wrestling career, Austin made the decision to head to reignite his collegiate wrestling career and will be doing club wrestling (where he will partake in folkstyle and freestyle wrestling). In the fall of 2014, Austin will then head off to Lafayette, Indiana where he will go to college at Purdue and begin his college wrestling career at 141lbs. In wrestling Finishing moves *Levia-Bomb (Fireman's carry cutter) *BGP (Reverse STO) *Subscribe to This! (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kimura_lock#Kimura_.28Gyaku_ude-garami.29%7CKimura) Signature moves *Straight Edge Lock (Ankle Lock) *McBomb (Sitout Powerbomb) *Levia-Drop (Delayed vertical suplex powerslam) *Makeshift Chemistry (Full Nelson Facebuster) Nicknames *"Leviathan" Entrance themes *"Killing You" by Asking Alexandria (2013-present) Championships and accomplishments *Southmont High School Wrestling **Montgomery County Champion (3 times) **Super 13 Tournament Champion (1 time) **Western Boone Tournament Champion (1 time) **Sagamore Athletic Conference Tournament Champion (1 time) **Southmont Classic Tournament Champion (1 time) **Carmel Freshman Tournament Champion (1 time) **North Montgomery Tournament Champion (1 time) *Southmont Wrestling Awards **Most 2 point near falls for the 2006-2007 season (6) **Most pins for the 2007-2008 season (26) **Most improved wrestler of the 2007-2008 season **Rookie of the year for the 2008-2009 season *Other Accomplishments **Team Captain of the first and only undefeated (19-0 with team titles in County and Conference) season (2007-2008 season) Category:Austin "Leviathan" Michael Category:Waveland Championship Wrestling Entertainment Category:American backyard wrestlers Category:Backyard wrestlers Category:Backyard federations Category:MWA Category:Brock Obama Category:TANK Category:Hatred Category:Wrestling Category:Professional wrestler